


Keep Calm &

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf con's aren't all they're cracked up to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf conferences? Sound great in theory, are awesome if you’re a werewolf but are totally shit if you’re a human - Stiles had learned this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm &

**Author's Note:**

> Brii wanted a fic based on [this fic idea that got posted under a Tyler & Dylan SDCC post](http://scoutsxhonor.tumblr.com/post/55905694332/rozf-teen-wolf-press-room-i-have-been) and I tried.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

Werewolf conferences? Sound great in theory, are awesome if you're a werewolf but were totally  _shit_ if you're a human - Stiles had learned this the hard way. He had thought that a conference room filled with werewolves from all corners of the USA would have been an amazing learning opportunity, even for him. Turned out that all he managed to learn was that majority of the werewolves saw him as nothing more than a pretty ass.   
  


The back of his neck was doing that tingling thing again, telling him that someone was probably staring at him like he was a piece of meat rather than a bona fide member of Derek’s pack. Or well, they  _did_ think he was part of Derek’s pack, just not as a contributing member. Unless they were counting sex as his way of contrubuting.   
  


Stiles bit down on the urge to lash at whoever it was that was staring at him now (It was probably the alpha from Ohio. For some reason, that guy  _really_ had it out for him). The only reason he didn’t do anything was because  _Derek_  was enjoying himself. Leaning a bit more heavily on his elbows placed on the table, Stiles peeked up at the alpha.  
  


Derek’s eyes were bright and animated, eagerly listening to the alpha female’s words as she explained how their pack was negotiating with another pack to expand her territory. In all their years, Stiles hadn’t seen Derek look so relaxed and happy. It’s like all he had needed was to be around a big group of werewolves and bam! Suddenly he was just…  
  


The tingling feeling persisted, making Stiles nervously rub a hand across the back of his neck. He really wanted to turn around and glare at the other tables in general but that would put Derek in a bad light. Stiles wondered how Lydia was putting up with all the barely concealed leering and taunting.  
  


Slumping a little more in his seat made his shoulder brush with Derek’s. It served to remind Stiles that there was more at stake here than just his pride and reputation. It didn’t matter what all these strangers thought of him after all! What mattered was what the pack thought about him and they all considered him to be an invaluable, irreplaceable member. And for their sakes, Stiles could keep his mouth shut and put up with a few idiotic werewolves.  
  


The whole experience had given Stiles a brand new insight on what it must be like to be a girl in society 'cause  _christ_ , he  _hated_ being seen as nothing more than a… a…  _thing_  instead of a person. _‘I wish I hadn’t pestered Derek into bringing me along.’_  Stiles moaned to himself, tempted to drop his head into his arms and just go to sleep for the rest of the evening.   
  


Derek’s conversations seemed to go on for _ever_. They switched tables several times, meeting several people along the way. Some of them were nice, Stiles particularly liked the silver haired alpha who had come all the way from Canada (the guy had a wicked sharp sense of humor). But most of them, Stiles wanted to take his bat to their heads.  _Especially_ the two who had tried to play footsie with him. They were on his list.  
  


By the time Derek had said that they should go up to their rooms, Stiles had moved past ‘raging mad’ to ‘I’m so tired that i can’t even feel anything except how tired I am’. His feet had dragged on the carpet all the way from the conference room to the elevator, causing him to start at the jolt of static electricity that raced through him when he accidentally brushed against someone in the hallway.  
  
  


He held himself stiff and tense right up until they stepped into the empty elevator and the doors closed with a pleased ‘ding’. The second they were moving, Stiles sighed and fell back against the mirrored wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes with a heavy sigh. “ _God_ , I’m so tired.” The man mumbled.  
  


Soothed by the warmth that was seeping out of his hands, Stiles decided that there was nothing worse in the world than having to hold your tongue in an environment where no one thought that your words were worth anything. And that he’d skip the next conference at all costs. Just. No. No way he was going to put himself through his circus ever again.  
  


The sound of Derek sighing made him pull his hands away from his face. Just in time to feel the werewolf’s hand wrapping around his wrist and tugging. Stiles stumbled forward, crashing into Derek’s side and being held in place with a tight arm. “You did great.” The gruff voice made the last vestige of tension seep out of Stiles.  
  


Melting into Derek’s arm, Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead against the older man’s cheek before wrapping both arms around his waist. Stiles hugged Derek tight, pressing his nose against his neck and shirt before taking in a good deep breath.  
  


One breath after another, Stiles took in the comforting warm-mildly spicy scent of Derek’s cologne and relaxed further. When the door ‘dinged’ again, Stiles wanted to cry because he was comfortable here! He didn’t want to move or do anything that would get Derek to stop hugging him!  
  


Relief flooded him when Derek stepped forward, arm still wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder. “Come on.” He coaxed quietly, not doing anything to remove Stiles’ arms from around him. “You’ll feel better once we’re in our room.” Mmmm room, yeah. Their room had beds. Beds meant that he could just push Derek down and cuddle him until he fell asleep.  
  


"Bed sounds great." Stiles slurred tiredly under Derek’s ear, leaning most of his body weight on the werewolf. During the journey from the elevator to their room, Stiles kept his eyes closed and a tiny smile on his lips. "You had fun today, right?" He asked half way, wanting to know that all his efforts, as small as they were, hadn’t been for nothing.  
  


Derek squeezed his shoulders. “I did.” His steps barely faltered, unlike his voice when he awkwardly said, “Thank you. For… you know.” Heh. And  _that_ was the alpha that Stiles was more familiar with.   
  


With a tired half smile, Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek’s and gave him a hard squeeze of his own. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, a lot of werewolves think of humans being lower than them and are implied to treat/think of Stiles (and Lydia) badly because of it.


End file.
